Embodiments described herein relate to frames for vehicles. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to light weight and corrosion resistant frame members for vehicle frames.
Heavy-duty trucks may be built on frames that serve as supports for the truck cab, engine, transmission, and various other components. A typical full perimeter frame includes, among other components, two longitudinally extending side frame rails. The frame rails may be commonly connected to one another by several latitudinal cross members. The cross members connect the two frame rails and provide lateral and torsional rigidity to the frame. In addition to cross members, the frame rails may also provide points of attachment for other vehicle components, such as components for the vehicle suspension system, fuel tanks, exhaust system, air tanks, and other accessories.
The vehicle components and cross members may be connected to the vehicle frame rails by drilling holes from side to side through the cross members to provide support points. The vehicle components may be positioned in a particular location and mounted to the rails with mounting elements, such as bolts, nuts and brackets. The support holes may be located on the frame rails to fit the particular mounting hardware and the particular dimensions of the component being mounted.
The frame is designed to provide sufficient strength characteristics to support the vehicle with its various components. However, by increasing the size of the frame to provide strength, the frame may become heavier, and the vehicle as a whole, may become excessively heavy.
Additionally, the vehicle frame may be designed to withstand a certain amount of corrosion. The frame rails are commonly made of solid high strength low alloy (HSLA) or heat treated steels which may have been painted to resist corrosion. However, HSLA is a heavier material compared to other metals, such as aluminum which is much lighter and also considered to be more corrosion resistant than steel. To decrease the weight of the frame, extruded aluminum frame rails and stamped aluminum cross members have been used, however aluminum components may experience galvanic corrosion, particularly at the location of attachment to iron and/or steel components and castings.